


Jealousy

by bettertoflee



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertoflee/pseuds/bettertoflee
Summary: Noora orders a carrot juice and gets a little more than she was looking for.Or, William witness someone flirting with his girl.





	Jealousy

William is sitting at a table outside Lotte’s Café as Noora stands at the counter and orders her carrot juice. 

(He tried to order one for her when they were standing there ten minutes ago, but she had insisted she wasn’t in the mood.)

(As soon as they sat down, she changed her mind.)

It had been hard enough to ignore the way the twenty-something year old guy had eyed his girl when they were at the counter together, but now, as she stands there without him, a small flare of jealousy spikes inside his chest. The barista (because calling him a barista somehow makes William feel better about the situation) is making eyes at Noora over the juicer and the fact that he’s doing it even though he obviously saw that she’s not alone is making it harder for William to keep his cool. 

He should have insisted on going back in to get it for her. Feminism be damned. 

The only thing that does any good at keeping him from getting up and offering to wait there at the counter for her is the fact that Noora isn’t flirting back; if anything, she’s being adorably oblivious to any advances being made in her direction. 

Just to prove (to himself, because let’s face it, there’s no one else paying any attention to the situation, because there is no situation—not really) that he can sit comfortably and wait for her return, he reaches out and takes hold of his hot tea, bringing it to his lips and taking a deep drink. He lets his eyes wander from where they’d been previously glued, and for a torturous five seconds, they wander onto other parts of his surroundings: the salt and pepper shakers on the table, the couple walking their dog across the street, the little cart selling flowers on the corner. 

When he casts a glance back, she has her carrot juice in hand, but she’s still standing at the counter. The barista is very obviously trying to make a joke, and Noora gives him the courtesy of laughing. 

(By the way her eyes don’t scrunch up in the corners and her nose isn’t wrinkled, William can tell the laugh isn’t genuine. He’s never been so glad to see the lack of a real smile on her face.)

He can see her mouth the words, ‘thank you’ before stepping back and just as she’s about to turn, the barista stops her. He casts his own glance at William who is still sitting at the table outside the storefront, his stare unwavering. Quickly, he grabs what looks like a business card and jots something down with a pen, handing it to Noora. 

She takes it, which only makes William’s heart race again. 

He can’t handle the mere thought of Noora hooking up with anyone else, much less an action that seems to teeter on crossing that line so blatantly.

When she gets back to the table and sits down, he does his best to act casual. After all, he doesn’t really feel threatened…just shaken at the idea of losing her or not being enough. 

“How does it taste?” he asks as he takes another drink of his tea. 

“Very…carroty,” she replies. She takes a long drink, pinches off a piece of the scone in front of her, then when the silence has lingered a little too long, she squints one eye and looks at him through the sunlight. “Did you like what you saw inside?”

William is thrown by the question. He doesn’t quite know how to answer—saying ‘no’ means he was definitely watching and puts his insecurities out in the open, but saying ‘I don’t know what you mean’ sounds like an obvious lie… 

In the end, he settles for, “I find it quite impossible not to be smitten with that face; I can’t blame others for not being able to restrain themselves.”

She blushes and scrunches her nose in that way that makes her whole face light up. He knows the look is less bashful at being put on display and more mocking the way he’s being cheesy. But it’s Noora and the sun is hitting her perfectly, and he’s pretty sure the guy inside just tried to give her his number, so he can afford to be cheesy. 

Noora reaches in her pocket and pulls out the little piece of paper from the barista inside. She slides it over to him without saying a word. It does in fact contain a series of digits.

“Should I feel threatened?” He can’t help it—he doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Maybe just enough to remind you that a foot massage is a small price to pay for my continued company.”

He can see her doing her best not to laugh, out of respect for the guy inside and the fact that he’s probably watching them right now. William reaches out and takes the business card, stuffing it into his pocket before reaching forward and cupping the bottom of her chin with his fingers, pulling her toward him and capturing her lips in a light kiss. 

“I’ll do anything to ensure that I have your continued company,” he says. “Anything in the world.”

They sit in comfortable silence as they eat their breakfast. When they stand, William collecting their dishes to take them back in to the counter, a thought occurs to him. 

“Why didn’t you set him straight? Was I not supposed to be even a little offended at the fact that you took his number?” 

Noora secures her bag over one shoulder and squints through the sunlight again.

“I thought you might enjoy correcting him yourself,” she said. “I’ll wait out here.”

What she doesn’t tell him as he walks inside is that she loves watching him mark his territory. She doesn’t tell him that she loves seeing him a little jealous. 

It’s such a refreshing contrast to the confident demeanor he so often exudes. She’d never actually pursue anyone else or purposefully give the impression that she’s available. 

But...if her boyfriend is watching and someone happens to hit on her…she’s certainly not going to deny him the opportunity to publicly prove that they’re together.


End file.
